1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hook devices and more particularly pertains to a new telescoping hook device for retrieving and manipulating items out of reach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hook devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hook devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,338; U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,563; U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,743; U.S. Pat. No. 1,686,889; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 385,009.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telescoping hook device. The inventive device includes a rod. The rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The rod is a telescoping rod such that the rod is selectively extendable between a compact position and an extended position. The rod comprises a plurality of portions. Each of the portions has a distal end and a proximal end. Each of the portions is adapted to extend into the proximal end of a next adjacent portion. A first of the portions defines a handle portion. A hook member is integrally coupled to a proximal end of a last of the portions.
In these respects, the telescoping hook device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retrieving and manipulating items out of reach.